Just A Kiss
by msheathermagick
Summary: A Mark/Maddy fluffy one-shot. Mark and Maddy cuteness basically; They go out to the meadow again.. Sorry crappy summary i promise the story is better than the summary.


_**J**_**_ust a quick little Mark/Maddy Fluffy one-shot :)_**

******_-If you like it review and let me know if you'd want more! also any constructive criticism is much appreciated as well. _**

**_Hope you like it!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Sitting here out in the meadow where Mark took me for one of our first real dates. The day flowers are out and we have a blanket laid out in the middle of the field and I'm lying here in his arms. I can hear his heart beating and it calms me from any fears I may have of being outside the gates, scared for a repeat of last time we were out here. I keep looking up towards him wanting to pinch myself to make sure that this is real, that this is all real and that he's really my boyfriend. I keep wanting to say that I love him but it's like every time I got to speak I can't. We're just enjoying each other's company and I really don't think either of us wants to ruin the moment. I've been avoiding eye contact with him though, not wanting him to think that I'm starting but I think I've finally been caught as our eyes meet and he just gives me a smile which just makes me want to smile right back at him.<p>

"How did I get so lucky to get such an amazing girl like you?"

"I wouldn't call it luck baby, at least not for you. You could have any girl you wanted, me…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Miss Shannon, you could have any guy you wanted too and you know it. You're perfect remember?" He said to me giving me one of him infamous smiles that just make me melt.

"Yeah... Perfect to you…" I mumbled suddenly feeling down

"And is there something wrong with being perfect to me?" He asked sounding like he wasn't sure if he should be hurt by what she said or not.

"No. no that came out wrong" I said realizing I might have hurt his feelings with what I'd said "I just meant that I'm perfect to you, but I've never really been perfect to any other guy besides my dad… I've always been the girl in the background that no one really ever cared about, I've never been perfect to anyone before and just hearing you call me perfect, it's nice to hear but at the same time it just makes me feel like I have a lot to live up to being well Perfect…I just don't want to disappoint you when you find out I'm not as perfect as you think I am…"

"Madelyn Shannon, No matter what you do, you will always be perfect to me. You're perfect just being you, you don't need to try, just be yourself and that's all that I need. I love you so much Maddy. Just be you, the sweet, caring smart girl that I know you are, and you 'll never disappoint me." He said with a serious caring tone to his voice as he looked into my eyes.

"You really mean that?" I asked him tearing up. No guy has ever said anything like this to me before and just hearing it from him made me realize how lucky I was to have someone that cared about me as much as he does.

"I really do Maddy Shannon" He said still looking into my eyes moving slightly closer towards me "I love you Maddy Shannon"

"I love you too Mark Reynolds" I say moving a little closer to him and just as he's about to kiss me, the nerves just take over and I move my head so that he kisses my cheek. He then pulls away looking at me a little amusement in his eyes.  
>"I thought you wanted me to kiss you?" He said now completely confused<p>

"I...I do just not yet…no need to rush it right? Just enjoy the moment and it'll happen when it'll happen" I said not sure where this random confidence was coming from. I mean it wasn't like I didn't want to kiss him, that couldn't be farther from the truth. All I wanted to do was just grab his face, kiss him and never stop but like I told him, why rush it? I mean we don't get many opportunities to have moments like this so why hurry it just to kiss and then it's over. I mean it's not like it's our first kiss and it most certainly won't be our last so why rush into it just because we can?"

"Right, we won't rush it, but just so you know if we don't kiss soon… I might lose my mind"

"No need to lose your mind… I promise by the end of the night you will get your kiss."

"Alright I'll be holding you to that promise." He said seriously, no hint of humor in his voice

"You do that babe" I said before laying my head back on his chest listening to his heart beat again. We stayed like that for a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"As much as I love just laying here with you, it's getting late and I better get you home so that your father will allow me to take you out again" He said with a small smirk on his face and stood up wiping some of the stray grass off him before holding his hand out to me and helped me up off the ground as well.

"Better get home, wouldn't want to deprive you of another date with little old me" I said laughing a little as we made our way to the rover and he helped me into the passenger side.

"Hey no laughing this is serious, I mean you know you'd be sad if you could never see this face again" He said trying to sound serious but by the tone of his voice it sounded like he was about to laugh any second now..

"I'd be so sad, cause if I never saw your face again then our next kiss might be our last and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Wouldn't want that at all because I plan on having many more kisses with you Maddy."

"And just how many is that?" I asked curiously. He didn't respond for a couple minutes, almost like he was trying to calculate how many kisses he could actually have while he was alive. Once he drove the rover back and parked it, we started heading back to my house. He walked beside me and I was still waiting for his response. "So many kisses Mr. Reynolds?"

"Um like 2 or 3…"

"Oh that's all?" I said cutting him off

"I wasn't finished..."

"Oh well continue please…"

"I mean 2 or 3 or 4 million more kisses" He said a bright smile appearing on his face.

"Oh is that all? Geez, cutting yourself short aren't you? I mean only 4 million?" I said teasing him

"I thought that was a lot…" He said pouting a little and I smiled a little

"It was baby, just you should always aim higher, and I mean why stop at 4 million when you could have 5 or 6 million kisses"

"Very true, but first we have to get to 4 million first" He said smirking a little going into kiss me but I turned letting him kiss my cheek again. "Maddy…" He whined

"What, well be back at my home in like 5 minutes…" I told him but I could see the pout already forming on his face. "I better not see a pout on that face Mark…You know pouting means no kiss" I said trying to sound serious and he must have taken it seriously as the pout instantly vanished from his face

"I'm sorry I'll stop, I just really want my kiss babe… I mean haven't I waited long enough?" He asked me sounding like a child waiting for Christmas morning to open their presents.

"Nah I don't think so…" I said realizing we were reaching my home and I started to silently count down from 60 in my head walking silently with him. As we reached my house I was down to "10-9-8"

"Babe what are you counting for?" He asked me confused but I just ignored him and kept counting

"5-4-3-2-1" Right when I would have said 0 I grabbed his face bringing it closer to mine kissed him, giving him the kiss he'd been waiting for all night. As I kissed him I was just hoping that the kiss was worth waiting for. After a moment we pulled away from each other a smile on his face.

"A kiss countdown, really babe?" He asked me sounding amused "Maybe I should try it... 10-9..."

"Don't even try it babe... you got your goodnight kiss…"

"But what if I want another one?" He asked me cutely but I wasn't going to crack

"Well than the first one wouldn't be a goodnight kiss now would it?"

"Yeah I guess your right…so just one kiss babe?"

"Yes, why I mean it's just a kiss."

"Yes but it's your kisses babe…"

"I'm aware that they're my kisses, and it's not like I'll never kiss you again."

"I know, I just want to make sure we get to that 4 million kisses babe"

"One kiss at a time mark. There's no need to rush it. I mean get to 4 million than what?"

"We go for 5 million" He said like it was obvious  
>"So we're just going to rush through 4,999,999 kisses just to get that 5 millionth one?"<p>

"Um…ugh you're right."

"It's not about being right Mark, I love being with you, I love being in your arms and I love kissing you. I just we have a lifetime to get as many kisses as we can, no need to get them all at once you know?"

"Yeah I understand, I guess I can be alright with just a kiss goodnight." He said going to leave but I grabbed his hand pulling him back

"Okay maybe one more won't hurt…" I said leaning up kissing him once more before pulling away after a minute

"What happened to not getting them all at once?" He asked a smirk on his face "its cause I'm irresistible isn't it?"

"Yeah that's totally it Mark…and while I love you here you should probably go. The sooner you go the sooner you can see me again"

"Right, Goodnight Maddy, I love you" He said giving me a quick hug kissing the top of my head

"Goodnight Mark, I love you too" I said as he pulled away and he walked off into the distance back to his own home and I turned to walk into my own.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks<em>** **_for Reading!_**

**_REVIEW with thoughts :)_**

**_-Heather  
><em>**


End file.
